As network bandwidth demands grow rapidly, when a single-link bandwidth cannot meet a demand, generally, multiple physical links between two devices are bundled as a logical link, to from a Link Aggregation Group (LAG). Service traffic is jointly borne by multiple component links in the link aggregation group. In the prior art, service packets are sequentially scheduled, by using a Round Robin (RR) algorithm, to each component link for sending. However, when performance of a component link of the link aggregation group is relatively poor, efficiency and reliability of packet transmission are reduced.